Dantooine
Dantooine was a pleasant world of grasslands, rivers and lakes. The planet was located in the Raioballo Sector of the Outer Rim at an endpoint of Myto's Arrow, the other endpoint of which was in the Obtrexta Sector, though Dantooine itself was still far removed from most galactic traffic. It hosted a small population spread amongst single-family settlements and small communities with large land holdings. Its sentient population consisted primarily of simple Human farmers, though Dantooine was also home to the primitive Dantari race. Native wildlife included the kath hound, the iriaz, the kinrath, and the graul. The planet had no industrial settlements or advanced technology by the time of the Galactic Civil War. Planetary Data A normal day on Dantooine lasted twenty-five standard hours, and a local year lasted 378 local days. Dantooine had several continents. There was an equatorial one that was connected to a larger northern one and a south polar one by slender land bridges, as well as a disconnected north-eastern continent. An olive, blue, and brown colored world, Dantooine was far removed from the bustle of the galactic trade routes. Two moons floated in the skies above the savannahs of lavender and yellow grasses. Separated by forests of spiky blba trees, colonists maintained individual family estates largely isolated from each other. One of the major continents of Dantooine was identified by its various geographical regions. To the southeast, there were the Rielig Steppes, with the Burad Hills at their southeastern corner. The Northeast section was identified as the Fields of Banir, which held the ruins of an ancient Jedi temple. To the Northwest, there were the Arrissi Plains, with the Mosa Rishin Taikaha Hills connecting this region to the southwestern Darjani Plains. History The Alliance to Restore the Republic established Dantooine as their headquarters, establishing a prefabricated base in the ruins of the old Jedi Enclave and using the planet as a staging post for starfighter strikes—most famously, the Battle of Danuta, for the recovery of the Death Star plans. In 1 BBY, the special operative Jan Ors directed the seventeen-year-old Tarrin Datch to pilot her freighter carrying a cargo of stolen Imperial fuel slugs to the sanctuary of the Dantooine base. Once arriving there, Datch began training as a starfighter pilot and officially joined the Rebellion. The Dantooine base was deserted after Ryle Torsyn discovered an Imperial homing beacon there. After the Alliance's relocation to Yavin 4, Princess Leia Organa tried to fool Grand Moff Tarkin into believing that the main Rebel base was still located on Dantooine, attempting to spare her homeworld of Alderaan from the destructive power of the Empire's newest weapon. Tarkin replied that Dantooine was too remote to use as an effective demonstration of the Death Star (the deciding factor here seemed to be a political and social impact rather than military necessity). Alderaan was destroyed and subsequently, Imperials did indeed discover the abandoned Rebel base. As Tarkin realized that Leia would lie to him even under the most dire circumstances, he ordered her execution. The Empire took over the vacated Alliance base and discovered the Jedi cloning facility in the ruins, carrying out research to develop rapid cloning procedures. They also established an Imperial outpost and a mining outpost. Ex-Imperial Officer Tycho Celchu also defected to the Rebel Alliance on this world. However, he was captured by the Imperial Storm Commando Corps. Before he was captured, he managed to send a panic-burst transmission to the orbiting members of Rogue Squadron who immediately began a rescue operation. Luke Skywalker piloted a captured Imperial speeder bike to the landing zone, where he used several E-Web repeating blasters to stop an Imperial APC which Tycho had been stored upon. After disabling the APC, Skywalker and Celchu used another two speeder bikes to escape from several waves of Probe droids, APCs, enemy speeders and TIE/sa starfighters. However, upon arriving at the rendezvous point with Sarkli, the Imperial forces had destroyed much of the Rebel task force, including several BTL Y-wing starfighters, leaving four T-65 X-wing starfighters, which the survivors used to escape. Upon reaching orbit, Celchu hemmoraged information about trapped scientists on the planet Ralltir. In 5 ABY, Imperial stormtroopers led by Weekat Matiren landed upon the planet to deal with growing underground resistance fighter groups. Upon capturing one of the rebel bases on the planet, the Imperials discovered the location of Luke Skywalker by going through the comm logs of the base. The Imperials later left the planet to begin their hunt Category:Planets